The Bet
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Set in the first volume of Tsubasa World Chronicle. After the festival on Nirai Kanai, the trio make their way back to the house. When Syaoran and Mokona are fast asleep, Kurogane and Fai talk about Himegami-sama and her vassals. Feeding off Kurogane's jealousy at Fai's interaction with one of the vassals, Fai makes a bet with the warrior. One-Shot.


**I'm Back!**

**I'm not gonna make any promises that I'll be back anytime soon but I couldn't let this little lemon go.**

**I've been re-reading Tsubasa World Chronicle and this is where my imagination took me when I thought about the bet that Fai and Kurogane made in the first volume. It's been a while but I hope I've still got it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

"It seems like Syaoran-kun and Mokona have fallen asleep." Fai stated as he closed the bedroom door. Kurogane said nothing. The ninja sat at the table where the remains of their dinner lay and sipped his cup of alcohol from this morning's shopping trip.

"It's good that Syaoran-kun is getting his rest in now. After seeing Himegami-sama and her vassals at the festival, I get the feeling that our time in this world won't be as peaceful as how it started." The mage continued, curiously watching Kurogane for a response. The warrior, again, said nothing. He simply sipped from his cup with his back to Fai.

Fai sighed.

"Really Kuro-sama? You're going to ignore me for a cup of booze?" he said aggravated as he began to clear up the dishes.

"You mean the way you ignored me for that blonde shrine guy?" Kurogane suddenly said. Fai paused.

"Ignore you? I simply waved back at him Kuro-pun. What's the harm in that?" he responded, amusement seeping into his voice as he began to understand the reason for Kurogane's silent treatment. The warrior scoffed.

"I don't trust that guy… any of them." He stated, sipping from his cup once more. Fai hummed.

"Do you not trust them because you have a strange feeling…or because another man waved at me?" Fai suggested, amusement now thick in his voice. He edged closer to Kurogane so he could see his face. The warrior turned away, but Fai could see a slight tint to his ears.

"Both." He confessed. Fai chuckled and placed the dishes back down on the table.

"Seriously? After all we've been through? You don't trust me?" he mused, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"It's not you I don't trust. It's them."

Fai chuckled. He took a moment to appreciate how much those words truly meant to the two of them. They really have come so far, haven't they? For Kurogane to have such unwavering faith in Fai, FAI of all people. Well let's just say that it's about damn time they made it to this place.

He walked around to stand in front of Kurogane before kneeling to meet his eyes.

"Well then, what would you do if a hunky man like that vassal tried to sweep me off my feet?" he smirked, draping his arms around Kurogane's shoulders.

"Hunky! You thought he was hunky!?" Kurogane nearly shouted. Fai grabbed his face and pressed his lips to Kurogane's roughly.

"Hush now Kuro-tan. You wouldn't want to wake Syaoran-kun and Mokona would you?" the mage said sultrily. Slowly, he began to crawl closer to Kurogane and into his lap. The two maintained eye contact until Fai placed a soft kiss at the corner of Kurogane's mouth. He hummed as he left a trail of kisses across tan skin.

"You know Kuro…"

Kiss.

"…we could…"

Kiss, kiss.

"…do the thing…"

kiss, kiss.

"…we haven't done…"

Kiss

"…in a while…"

Kiss.

Fai was at the base of Kurogane's throat with his slender hands weaving into the folds of Kurogane's clothes. Before Fai could raise his head to look his lover in the eye, he felt strong hands cup the back of his head and wrap around beneath him. In a moment, he was lifted from his seat on Kurogane's lap and placed on the floor on his back, his head cushioned by Kurogane's hand. Fai gasped at the sudden movement. Kurogane took advantage of that and captured the mage's lips in a messy and heated kiss. Fai moaned pleasantly into the kiss. Kurogane drew away as he repositioned himself over Fai, bringing his knee between Fai's thighs and gently rubbing his groin through the thin layer of clothes. In the same movement, he brought his head down to bite and suck at a sensitive spot on Fai's neck. Fai gasped and shuddered at the multiple sensations.

"Feeling possessive are we Kuro-sama?" he whispered.

"Nobody waves at you and gets away with it." The warrior muttered into Fai's skin. Fai chuckled.

"You're so ridiculous when you're jealous Kuro-pon." He said, voice strained from pleasured gasps and moans.

"You're ridiculous to humor them." Kurogane retorted, pulling away to look Fai in the eye. The mage's eyes were darkened with lust and his pale cheeks were beginning to flush. Kurogane smirked as he admired how quickly he can please Fai enough to look so debauched. The mage narrowed his eyes at Kurogane's smirk and reached for the front of his robes. He hauled himself up, lips centimeters away from Kurogane's before whispering harshly.

"Don't you dare tease me with a sexy look like that." Kurogane growled.

"You're the tease here. Remember what I just said about humoring those men?"

"Hmm, so your revenge on that man for waving at me is marking me as yours?" Fai said softly. Kurogane nodded. Fai hummed again in amusement.

"Take it easy Kuro-tan or I won't be able to hold myself back." Fai purred in his hear. Kurogane growled low.

"It's me who won't be able to hold back idiot." He said, marking Fai's neck and shoulder with more hickeys. Fai moaned as Kurogane slowly laid him back down on the floor and began undressing him.

"You…you make an interesting point – ah – Kuro-sama…" Fai spoke through his moans. "Care to place a little bet?"

Despite the ever growing heat in his abdomen and intense desire to thoroughly wreck Fai before their noises woke up the kid and manjuu bun, Kurogane pulled away to hear the mage out.

"What kind of bet?" he asked. Fai smiled mischievously.

"I bet that I can finish you off twice before I finish once." He stated. Kurogane chuckled as he leaned in toward Fai's ear.

"Interesting. Usually it's the other way around." He replied huskily. Fai held back a mewl of pleasure as Kurogane lightly bit his earlobe. It was moves like that, that wore down Fai's patience and caused him to finish early some nights.

"Hmm, yes. You're so generous, but not this time." He sighed. He coughed a bit to regain his composure. Kurogane smirked as if he had already won. Fai narrowed his eyes slightly. That fucking smirk was going to be the death of him. However, if he wanted to win this bet, he had to show some restraint.

"What's your prize if you win?" Kurogane asked, intrigued by the bet. Fai smiled.

"If I win, you owe me 3 favors, and they can be _anything_." Fai purred. Kurogane nodded.

"And if I win?" Fai responded with shedding the remaining clothes on his torso.

"If you win, I give you permission to mark me in public whenever someone you don't like looks at me." He bartered.

"What about the kid?" he replied. Fai tilted his head.

"We'll deal with that IF you happen to win." Fai bargained. The mage caught Kurogane off guard as he tugged sharply on the right side of Kurogane's robes and used his lithe limbs to maneuver himself on top of Kurogane. The warrior grunted at the quick shift in position but groaned at the view of a half-naked Fai on top of him, ponytail undone and hair a mess already. Fai smirked.

"Do we have a deal?" he said. Kurogane propped himself up on his elbows.

"Deal." He replied. Fai grinned and leaned down to push Kurogane flat on the floor.

"We'll seal it with a kiss." He stated. Kurogane prepared himself to flip their positions again when Fai came down for the kiss, however, the mage slithered down his body to where his lower half was beginning to bulge.

"What the—" he trailed off as Fai undid the ties on his trousers.

"I never said where the kiss was going to be." Fai explained. Kurogane grit his teeth as Fai began pulling the fabric down, revealing his slowly growing member.

"You—" he started. He paused when Fai pressed his lips to the side of his length. Fai rubbed gentle circles on the sack under his member as he began to press more and more kisses to the shaft. Kurogane held back a groan as Fai licked his length from bottom to tip and then repeated. He used his other hand to work his length to full mast, teasing the tip and circling the head with his fingertips. This time Kurogane did groan when Fai licked his growing member and paused at the tip to circle his tongue around the head. Kurogane ran his fingers through Fai's hair, feeling his patience begin to wear thin.

He was enjoying what Fai was doing to him but more than anything he wanted to hear Fai's noises and touch him the way he was being touched. Fai said that he was generous enough to finish off Fai twice or more some nights, well the reasoning for that was more selfish than anything. Fai made the most erotic sounds Kurogane had ever heard. Add that to seeing how much of a mess Kurogane could make out of him, it's a wonder he didn't get off from the sights and sounds alone.

That may have actually happened once in the beginning of their relationship.

Kurogane groaned at the memory of Fai's flushed cheeks, dark eyes, marked up body and messed up hair. He looked absolutely sinful, and the sounds he made… He really shouldn't be thinking about Fai's mewls and moans when he was in the middle of a bet where he had to dip into his high stamina to win it.

"Agh! Ah…" Kurogane grunted in surprise as Fai suddenly engulfed him halfway. Kurogane shuddered as Fai began to suck as he bobbed his head on Kurogane's length. The warrior groaned at the sensations. Fai's tongue was dexterously swirling around his length, teasing the tip as the mage moved his lips up and almost off Kurogane's member. Fai slowly inched himself farther down Kurogane's length, rolling his testicles in his hand all the while and using his nails to drag down Kurogane's torso.

Kurogane was in ecstasy. His grunts and groans of pleasure only stoked the heat of molten pleasure in Fai's own abdomen. He moaned when Kurogane began tugging on his hair. Fai may have known how to take apart Kurogane in bed, but Kurogane knew the secrets to Fai's pleasure too. The warrior raked his nails gently across the blonde's scalp before tugging at silky locks again. Fai moaned again. If this kept up, he would be losing this bet for sure.

He removed his hand from Kurogane's testicles and used it to join his other hand on Kurogane's chest. He pinched and teased his nipples before raking his nails roughly down his chest.

Kurogane moaned, loudly.

Fai used the distraction to relax his throat and engulf Kurogane completely. He swallowed once before sucking his way back up his length.

"Fuck…" Kurogane cursed. He was close. Fai could tell that it wouldn't be much longer. He took no mercy on Kurogane. He raked his nails across Kurogane's skin again as he took in the whole of Kurogane's length again. He repeated this and sped up his movements.

"Fuck…Fai…Fuck…" Kurogane grunted. Fai knew that the quickest way to finish him off, was with those sinfully sharp nails. Kurogane's skin was battle hardened and not prone to sensitivity. Kurogane responded well to rough sex and the careful line between pain and pleasure.

Fai moaned around Kurogane's length. The vibrations he felt were what undid him finally. Kurogane came with a tight groan, attempting to remain quiet. Fai swallowed as Kurogane rode out his orgasm, careful not to buck his hips into Fai mouth and choke him. When he was finished, Fai licked him clean and wiped the remnant off his lips. He crawled over Kurogane seductively.

"That's one Kuro-sama. If you finish again before me, I win." He teased. Kurogane quirked his eyebrow and grinned. The hungry smirk he gave made Fai's own length twitch in excitement.

"Is that all?" he said. He placed his hands on the small of Fai's back and allowed the tips of his calloused fingers stroke up Fai's spine. Fai's breathed hitched and he released a surprised mewl of pleasure. He arched his back as Kurogane dragged his fingertips along Fai's neck and into his hair. He tugged slightly to get a better look at Fai's face.

Kurogane felt his member twitch as he began to get excited again. Fai's face was deliciously debauched. Pale skin flushed with color and bright blue eyes darkened with lust, Fai whimpered as he felt his length make contact with Kurogane's abdomen. With his back still arched, he couldn't help the slight cant of his hips, hungry for some friction.

"Kuro…sama…" Fai panted. Kurogane growled low. He brought Fai's face down to meet his as he devoured those pale lips. Fai moaned into the kiss. It was getting harder and harder for Fai to hold back. He thought he had enough control over himself to win this bet, but he might not care enough if he grew any harder.

Kurogane grabbed Fai and flipped their positions suddenly. This time he was more forceful than he intended to be. The vibrations caused from the sudden movement caused one of the dishes that was precariously placed on the of the table nearby, to clatter to the floor.

Both men paused.

They stayed still for a moment, concerned that the loud noise would rouse Syaoran or Mokona from their slumber. After a few moments, they heard nothing from the bedroom. Fai released a breath he'd been holding. He felt somewhat irritated that the disturbance caused him to come down a bit from his high. However, this did work in his favor. The distraction allowed him to compose himself a bit more so he could stand a chance at beating Kurogane.

"Well, aren't we lucky that Syaoran-kun is such a heavy sleeper." Fai commented. Kurogane didn't respond. He simply dove into Fai's neck and started kissing and biting the sensitive skin. Fai moaned.

"Don't mention the kid at a time like this." He said. His hands were working on unwrapping the remainder of Fai's robes and pulling off his pants. Fai smirked.

"You're just upset that I've been distracted enough to remember our little wager." He said sultrily, raking his fingernails roughly through Kurogane's hair. He tugged sharply and earned a pleasured groan from Kurogane. Fai made quick work of Kurogane's own pants and remaining clothes. He latched his teeth onto Kurogane's right shoulder.

Kurogane grit his teeth and canted his hips forward, causing their erections to slide against one another. Fai moaned and bucked his hips upward to meet Kurogane's thrusts. The two were slowly dissolving into raw pleasure, hands groping at any newly exposed skin they could. Fai's hands made their way to Kurogane's ass and gripped tightly.

"Kuro-tan…I need you..." the blonde gasped. Kurogane grinned.

"Finally." He whispered hoarsely. The blonde swallowed in anticipation. He felt Kurogane reach down to stroke his length. He moaned long and low as the warrior stroked him slowly, gathering the precum forming at the tip.

Kurogane used Fai's slick to rub around his entrance. Fai panted, eager for more pressure. Kurogane removed his hand and gathered some saliva in his own hand to add to the wetness he'd already gathered there. Normally, he'd have Fai suck on his fingers so he could prepare him. To be honest though, Kurogane couldn't trust himself to last if he had to watch and feel Fai suck on his fingers like that.

Kurogane inserted one digit into Fai's entrance. The blonde's gasps grew deeper as Kurogane worked him open, adding another finger. Fai's body grew used to him the more often they had sex. It didn't take Fai long to be pleading for Kurogane to enter him.

"Dumbass, you're still tight." Kurogane complained. He didn't want to hurt Fai but also, if Fai was too tight, Kurogane definitely wouldn't last. Fai smirked.

"Believe me Kuro-sama, I'm ready for you. Maybe it's you who's not ready for me?" he taunted. The warrior huffed raising to the bait.

"Suit yourself." He said, lining himself up with Fai's entrance. He pressed his way in slowly, Fai moaned. All the foreplay in the world was nothing compared to how Kurogane filled him. Only then did Fai realize just how long it really had been since they were intimate like this. Along their journey they've shared chaste kisses and stolen moments together where they could manage. It had been a while since they could take their time however and thoroughly enjoy each other. As Kurogane sheathed himself completely into Fai, the blonde groaned impatiently.

"K-Kuro-tan…move…please…" he begged breathlessly. Kurogane growled low. Hearing Fai beg for him was doing nothing to help him last. He was determined not to lose this bet. Not trusting himself to say anything, he complied with the mage's pleas. He slowly began to move, gaining speed and rhythm the longer he went.

"Ah! Ah…K-Ku...ro..sa…ah!" Fai moaned with each thrust. Kurogane could feel himself begin to unravel. His thrusts were becoming erratic. Fai's gasps and moans were increasing in volume and at this point, Kurogane didn't care. Let the kid and manjuu wake up. They would know better than to interrupt anyway.

Fai clawed at the tatami mat he lay on, giving him leverage so he could buck his hips and meet Kurogane's thrusts.

"Ah! Kuro!" Fai groaned. Kurogane smirked. He aimed for the mage's prostate again. Fai shivered in pleasure, feeling his ecstasy build.

"Ah-ah…Kuro…tan… I'm close." Fai panted, feeling his climax draw near. Kurogane grinned as he picked up the pace.

"Looks like I win." He said, thrusting faster and hitting Fai's prostate with each thrust. Fai gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold back. He still had one last trick up his sleeve. He moaned loud and latched his nails into Kurogane's back, dragging them down slowly.

"Ah! Ku-Kurogane…Kurogane…Kurogane…" Fai moaned, almost reaching his finish. Kurogane's hips stuttered. He was thrown off guard by the sudden nails in his back but, like most times when they have sex, his full name being moaned in such a way is what caused him to lose it. Kurogane thrusted faster and groaned as he came, the slight burn of Fai's nails giving way to intense pleasure.

Fai smiled a weak smile as he felt Kurogane empty his seed into him. As Kurogane kept thrusting, Fai allowed himself to fall victim to his pleasure and finally released over their stomachs. Their shared orgasms were powerful, built from the long foreplay and weeks of never having a moment like this to themselves. Fai felt the waves of his orgasm wash over him as Kurogane continued to ride out his own ecstasy. When the two of them finally felt their high come down, Kurogane pulled out and laid next to his lover, breathing heavily. Fai smiled.

"Looks like I win Kuro-sama." He smirked. Kurogane glared at him weakly.

"You fucking cheater." He responded. His glare didn't last long as his lips quirked upward into a smirk of his own. "Fine. You win. I'll do you your damn favors."

Fai beamed as he rolled closer to Kurogane and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Ah, I wish we could sleep out here. Our futons are apart from each other with Syaoran-kun in the middle." He sighed. Kurogane shrugged.

"We'll catch a cold out here, but what's stopping us from just sleeping on the same futon? We always wake up before the kid anyway so it's not like he'll notice." The warrior rationalized. Fai hummed.

"That's true. Then we're sleeping on your futon tonight Kuro-min." Fai decided. Kurogane chuckled.

"Really? Is that one of your 3 favors?" he asked. Fai's eyes glinted mischievously.

"No. I know you'll comply."

"Really? And why is that?"

Fai smirked as he leaned in close to Kurogane's ear.

"Because, when was the last time Kurogane-san had me in his bed?" the mage whispered. The warrior growled, heat pooling low again despite his tired body.

"Fine."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
